The Loyal Traitor
by Inquisitor Azreal
Summary: First contact. Millions believe Harvest was the first time we encountered the Covenant. No, first contact was astablished almost thirty years prior when a fleeing pirate vessel drops into Sangheili territory. Quickly overun by Covenant forces only a child is left alive. Unable to lower himself to kill a child Thel'Vadamee chooses instead to raise it as a Sangheili youngling.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Welcome, welcome. I am back after a long long hiatus I have decided to return to the world of fanfiction with my new story. This plot bunny has been gnawing at my ankles for a while now and I plan on seeing it through. I've always been interested to see what would happen to a human in the covenant society so now I get to bring it to life. Now my writing is a little rusty so please forgive me it'll get back up to par soon.**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong language, graphic scenes, Strong Freelancer Elements.**

**=][=**

_When salvation comes_

_The reclaimer shall be the key_

_He will open the path_

_And the Great Journey shall begin_

_-Prophet of Despair Third Age of Strife_

**=][=**

**Febuary 2495  
Epsilon Indi System**

"Get up into Slipspace NOW!" A gruff baritone voice yelled as an explosion ripped through the dimly lit bridge killing

"Slipspace drives at 68% Captian!" A voice that was decidedly female responded.

"Not good enough Maria! Get us in anyway! Jump now!" the Captain snapped.

"But Captain! That suicide! We could end up inside a star or a fucking planet!" The woman now identified as Maria screamed.

"It's suicide to stay here! Now jump!" He barked half rising from his command seat.

Maria didn't respond from the navigation seat but a purple miasma ripped a tear in space in front of the small corvette and it slowly glided in all the while UNSC navy ships fired at the shattered pirate fleet.

The bridge crew cheered as the portal closed behind them effectively guaranteeing their escape from the blasted UNSC pirate hunters who had been tracking them for months.

But in the excitement the small crack in the view port that was slowly leaking air went unnoticed, as did the fact that the large, airtight blast doors that served as the entrance had been jammed shut.

Due to the nature of slipspace even after the excitement died down the crack still didn't leak enough to cause an alarm. But when the small mako corvette suddenly dropped into real space the effect was instantaneous.

Klaxons wailed and a metallic voice reverberated around the metal room "Hull breach detected! Hull breach detected! Evacuate the bridge!"

The reaction was immediate the entirety of the bridge crew, about a dozen or so, charged at the large blast door and slammed the open button. The waited anxiously for the hydraulics to kick in, but to their dismay it never did. They wailed and beat on the door hoping that by some miracle the door would open.

The captain was the first to resign himself to his fate as he walked solemnly back to his command chair, he quickly shut of the klaxon and disabled the automated warning. Slowly the crew slid down the door, one by one, into a seated position. Many breaking out in tears.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end... Raiding a UNSC supply line? Sure. A drunken bar fight at a pirate port? Alright. Getting a heart attack while satisfying three of the hottest reach supermodel? Bring it on! But suffocating to death on a scrap heap of a ship, in the middle of bloody unknown space?

The captain sighed as he put his forehead into his hands. Through them he muttered. "Computer, how much air do we have left?"

The dumb AI that came standard with every ship, no matter how much of a crap heap it was replied in that same cold metallic voice. "Five minutes of oxygen remain on the bridge captain."

And there it was five minutes, five minutes to live the rest of his thrice damned life. He wanted to do one last thing before he went out, he hit the ship wide communication system.

"Attention." his voice cracked as his emotions got the better of him and he struggled to fight them down. "All hands, attention. This is your captain speaking for, probably, the last time." he let that sink in before continuing. "As I speak to you air is slowly leaking out of the bridge and during the fight the door got jammed." He let out a shuttering breath.

"All of you, every single one, were the best damned crew a captain could ever ask for. You've followed me through thick and thin and we've made a living for our families." the thought of his wife and daughter caused him to choke on his words for a moment. "But I refuse to let you go down because of my stupidity. Right now I am activating the ships tracking beacon, you'll all make it home."

"Good bye my friends, it's been one hell of a ride.". And with that he shut the comms. Looking down at his leg he shakily drew his side arm. He was the only one who ever wore one around the ship and was often teased by the crew about it. He clicked the mag release and grabbed it as it slid out of the weapon.

Ten rounds...

There were eleven crew members...

He slowly slid the clip back in and handed it to the person beside him.

He closed his weary eyes, eyes that had seen to much, and waited. Waited for the air to run out, waited as he listened to some of his closest friends take their own lives around him.

**=][=**

**Two Months Later...**

"This is the last one dear." a shaggy looking man said as he entered the room holding an Smg at the door until the lock clicked.

The man once a proud marine turned pirate had wasted away in the two months their vessel had been adrift. His beard had grown out and his hair was chin length. His arms and legs had become less defined over time as the lack of food started to take a toll on his body.

He walked into the small room that held four beds, a small desk and a table, a standard military style bunk. Sitting on one of the bunks was the love of his life, Natalie. In her arms she held two small seven month old toddlers, Vincenzo and Gianvito. He placed down the last MRE aboard the ship reverently on the table, almost as if in fear that it would break. If they rationed it it would last them four days.

After that he would have to go scavenge again.

Life had been hell since their captain had died two months earlier. The ship had been stocked for a week long raid of a small UNSC supply cache. At first it had been sombre, everyone set up an organized ration system that could last them months. It might have worked had this been a military ship, but it was not it was full of pirates. And if one word could describe a pirate it was greed. The system broke down within a week, small gangs forming and having full out fire fights over a single can of beans. Friends who had known each other for years and were like a small family, tore out each others throats for a sip of water.

Out of the original crew of sixty probably two thirds were dead from infighting, starvation and even their own weapons when it became to much.

The man slowly ate the lentil soup, relishing every bite and committing it to memory. It had been days since he had last eaten, what meager supplies he found went straight to Natalie so that she could nurse their children.

As he and his wife ate his thoughts turned to his captain, or more specifically his last words. He said he turned of the rescue beacon, yet help never came. Which was extremely odd as no matter where you were someone would always find you within a week tops.

As if a divine entity heard his thoughts the entire ship shook violently. He fell to the ground as did his precious food. He wanted to cry at the sight but his body refused it was to dehydrated to waste fluids. He slowly got up and held his hand up so that his wife stayed put. She nodded as he unlocked the door and stepped through the thresh old and into the corridor. A few other people exited as well weapons drawn to their shoulders.

Normally this would cause a gun fight to ensue for what ever measly scraps where available. But pirates everywhere had one rule. No matter what the fuck the problem is as soon as the ships in trouble get the fuck along.

There was an actual plaque that had that engraved word for word in the mess hall.

Slowly a group of six formed and moved down the hall toward the hanger bay, ready for anything.

**=][=**

Thel' Vadamee flexed his mandibles in anticipation, he was going to be the first Sangheili to make contact with a new species in millennia! He could still remember his reaction when he was told what they found adrift in space.

**An Hour Earlier...**

"Shipmaster! We've picked up a signal from the edge of system." A Young Sangheili minor called from his signal station.

The elder shipmaster bedecked in his gilded golden armour walked across the gap separating him from the minor. The bridge he was currently in was massive the domed ceiling reached it's peak almost ten meters up and curved gracefully to the floor. The entire room was the elegant purple that all Covenant space faring vessels were, and it rested in the centre of a SDV-Class Heavy Corvette.

"Who is it? No one ever travels to these desolate mining colonies." the shipmaster asked himself as he bent over to see the hologram of the seated Minor.

The Minor eager to please responded as if he was asked. "I do not know my shipmaster, but I know one thing. It's not a Covenant vessel, the signal doesn't match anything in the data banks military or otherwise."

The Shipmaster stood back up quickly as his mandibles twitched involuntarily in surprise. "Are you sure?" His voice betrayed none of his surprise to the seated Sangheili.

"Absolutely Shipmaster."

"Good work. Get the coordinates for that signal and transfer it to navigation" Striding back to the centre of the room, where he sat into his grave chair and started to bark out commands to his crew getting them under way to intercept the vessel. Once the ship entered slipspace he grabbed his comm link and turned it on. "Thel. Come to the bridge bring two of the Majors."

"I'll be right there uncle." a voice replied through the link.

It took less than ten minutes for the three Sangheili he had summoned to arrive. On the flanks stood two Majors armoured in the orange color scheme that was traditionally worn by their rank, he was surprised to see that one of them was a female! But in-between them was Thel' Vadamee, his nephew, the son of his sister. He stood unhelmeted, it being clasped under his arm, and his white Ultra armour reflected the dull lights of the consoles around him.

"Uncle Lak, we are here what would you have us do?" Thel spoke as he inclined his head slightly in a show of respect, the other two following his lead but bowing much lower.

Lak' Vadamee put his hand on his nephews shoulder. "Nephew you and your friends are to receive a great honor. You three will be among the first to make first contact with a new race." All three Sangheilis eyes widened to almost comical proportions before Thel managed to calm down.

"This isn't another one of your jokes is it uncle?" seeing his blank expression the full dangers of the situation hit him like a mgalekgolos charge. "Your serious?" a nod "What do we know?"

"Not much but the vessel they are on is broad casting a signal, and that you three are going to give greetings in the name of the gods."

Now here he was aboard a breaching craft with two of his most trusted friends, Fal and Jora. Both of them held large plasma repeaters, just incase this new race didn't want to be friends. He himself carried weapons, his left thigh held a plasma rifle which was the smaller brother of the plasma repeaters and on his right he held his most valuable possession. His Type-1 Energy weapon, or Energy Sword, it was his mark of honor and courage. He laid his hand on it and his nervousness fled him quickly.

The whole craft jerked as it made contact with the aliens hull and started to burn it's way in. The waiting was tedious as it took near five minutes, now that may not seem like alot of time but it is plenty to build up tension and nervousness.

Slowly the piece of hull dropped into the ship and the black and purple energy barrier stood before them. "Let's go." he said as much to his compatriots as to himself.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

**=][=**

The marine turned pirate was sweating nervously as he watch the hull heat up in a circle. He was crouched behind a crate with his Caseless Smg waiting for something to happen, he could only imagine that his five friends turned rivals turned allies felt the same way behind him.

They were absolutely clueless and that fact only added to the worst part the waiting. Usually the waiting would cause men and women to think of all the possible scenarios that could happen to them, but when you had no idea what you were waiting for it got a whole lot worse. You started to add implausible situations and monsters that went bump in the night. What ever was drilling the hole could be anything, A UNSC extermination team, a rescue, or even a Insurrectionists craft.

They waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until finally the large meter thick titanium plate of the hull crashed to the floor with an ear shattering BANG! It caused him to jump to such a degree that he didn't register the mass of purple and black or what exited it, but when he did his bowels fought to empty them selves. Only the fact that he had barely eaten saved him from that fate. In front of him stood three aliens.

That's right aliens.

If he had to hazard a guess he would say they stood around seven and eight feet tall. They were bipedal but were very animalistic in a way resembling some sort of lizard with it's legs jointed wrong. The faces were prop ably the most shocking and intimidating parts. The two flanking aliens had four mandibles almost as if someone had split they're jaws in half.

And they just sat there staring at the first extraterrestrials humanity had ever encountered.

He was the first to act standing up and letting his Smg hang on his sling, the gun painfully slamming into his starved ribs. Behind him he heard the rattle of gun parts as his comrades tightened they're grips on their weapons.

"What the fuck are you doing!" One of the yelled while trying to keep his voice bellow a whisper.

Half turning his torso he motioned and mouthed 'relax' before turning back to the aliens. He walked slowly trying to avoid sudden movements that could startle the unknowns. He slowly ever so slowly pointed to himself and said "Human."

The centre one tilted his head as if curious. Then after what seemed like a life time of silence it repeated the gesture and growled a word that sound like 'Sangheli.'

Then the gates of hell opened.

**=][=**

Thel tilted his head as the alien pronounced a word he assumed his race was called. They were strange creatures, almost resembling a very frail Jirahlanae minus the fur and lighter skin. It was garbed in clothes that were tattered and dirty but a weapon hung from his neck. It was about the size of his plasma rifle but it was nowhere near as advanced, it looked like it still used gunpowder!

He pondered on how he should continue as he stared at the creature who was standing there hands above his head waiting nervously. He was afraid, no not afraid, but being cautious so that he wouldn't do some thing that would cause the situation to spiral out of control.

He was already at a disadvantage as there where five weapons of varying appearance pointing at him, yet he couldn't draw without a fight breaking out. Beside him he could sense Fal and Jora were tense, waiting for any sign that would allow them to take up arms.

Seeing no other way he raised his arm pointed it at himself and said "Sangheili."

What happened after didn't expect. He was just glad his comrades did.

One of the creatures must have lost they're nerve because as soon as he introduced his species projectiles started to impact his shields in front of his face, causing him to flinch back at the unexpected sight. But to his credit he reacted quickly though not as quickly as his comrades.

"Treachery!" Fal roared as he whipped his repeater from his back and fired at the shooter, plasma impacting it's body at faster and faster rates as the repeater cycled itself. The creature roared as the bolts struck home, burning through cloth, flesh and bone. He dropped behind a shipping crate still screaming. Jora was also quick on the draw but she laid down large sweeping fire keeping the aliens heads down and in cover.

Thel finally reacting a moment after dropped his hand to his thigh and activated his energy blade. The ionized plasma snap-hissed into life trailing clouds of blue plasma and stabbed it into the alien before him with such force that it was raised off the ground. It gasped in pain as the sword held him aloft and tried to breath with his punctured lungs. Letting it drop in a heap before he could focus his attention elsewhere his shields started to drop, quickly grabbing his rifle from his opposite thigh he fired a burst at his aggressor who took it full in the chest and dropping like a stone.

It took Thel a moment to realize that the sounds of the fire fighting had stopped, but the screams of the first shooter filled the hold. Walking over to it he looked down as the creature started to claw feebly at his leg as if to ask for mercy. He didn't look up as Jora and Fal came up in front of him.

"What are your orders?" Jora asked quietly. It was a long while before the Ultra of Vadam looked up but when he did he gave his order.

"Clear the ship." Then sent a ball of plasma into the mortally wounded man.

=][=

Natalie was frantic as sounds of gunfire echoed through out the ship, accompanied by the sounds of roaring. It quickly died down and was replaced by screaming. Oh the screaming! It drove her to insanity and terror! It was the scream of the damned, it belonged to the souls of the living dead, those who's final moments were near and would end soon they always did. As the ships chief medical officer she knew they always did. But to horror they continued, past the normal limit, past the time it took for those to stubborn to drift away, for over FIVE minutes the halls were filled with the dying wails of a man who unknown to the few still alive had sealed their fate. It had to stop.

It had to.

Didn't it?

When it did she was finally able to snap out of her trance. Quickly she scrambled to the shelves that sat next to the bed and ripped them open. Grabbing the pistol in side she shoved it into her pocket and grabbed her kids holding one in each arm and left the unit. She took off and soon the sounds of gunfire and a strange snap hiss followed by more screams that never ended.

She had to make it to the escape pods, there were borders on board meaning that they were finally unlocked, the only other ways were hull breach and captains approval. That's why they were stuck for so long. But now she had a chance.

She ran down the main stair well but the screams sounded closer than ever. She was glad the corvette was so small as the pods quickly came into view she used her last bit of stamina to make it to the control panel. What she saw filled her with hope and joy, the pods were active! She quickly started to bring all the systems online.

The doors slid open with a pressurized hiss and the red lit interior beckoned. "We're almost there angels. We're gunna get help." she whispered to her babies.

"Dada!" Vincenzo squealed pointing over her shoulder. The young mother was filled with hope, but as she twirled around it quickly evaporated and was replaced by dread. Before her stood a white amoured creature, it's right arm was covered in bright red blood which was slowly dripping down. In it's left a blue thing was pointed at her.

Quickly she placed her kids down in the pod and whipped out the pistol, squeezing of five quick shots. The first round hit right in the chest but was reflected by some sort of barrier, the same happened for the next three rounds, they bounced harmlessly. It was her final round that had an effect causing the field to collapse around the creature it roared as a sixth round pierced its thigh causing it to fall to one knee. She ducked back behind the doorway as blue globs of energy streaked her way. She started to eject the magazine when she saw a blue glowing orb only half a meter away from her and her kids. A part of her brain was yelling 'grenade' and she reacted almost immediately, Natalie lunged at her screaming and crying children trying to shield them with her own body. She was only partially successful as she lunged Gianvito started to crawl TOWARD the blue grenade. It is the most horrible and heart breaking thing to have to chose only one child to save, being half way through the air the distance was to great to get both so she made the split second choice.

She grabbed Gianvito.

**=][=**

Thel grunted as he collapsed, the female had his respect she was probably the only honorable warrior on this alien vessel. She fought protecting her offspring wounding him in the process but in the end she died for them, a worthy death.

Jora rounded the corner behind him and stopped when he saw his friend and commander kneeling on the ground. Quickly she ran over and grabbed his arm. "Thel! Are you hurt?" she almost yelled worry over taking her.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. Now come, I hear a heartbeat." he pushed himself up and Jora was quick to support him they walked over to the door way and looked inside the small escape pod. Ate the far side was a crumpled heap, the woman, has huddled next to some sort of terminal but it was what was in the centre of the pod sat an infant barely a summer old and when it saw them it squealed yelling "Daddy!" and reached up it's arms opening and closing it's hands. Thel leaned against the door way as Jora walked up to the youngling and picked it up cradling it in it's arms, and tickled it with one of her long fingers causing it to laugh.

"Thel we can't kill it, it would shame and dishonour us." she said pleadingly.

Thel looked at her and the child thoughtfully. It's mother was honourable striking a would while protecting her kin with her life. If this youngling retained that honour and loyalty to family he could prosper in the Sangheili culture. Slowly he nodded. "You saw the conditions on this ship, it stank of death as soon as we stepped on here. There were bodies that had died of starvation, for all we know this youngling could be the last of his kind. His mother fought with honour, so we shall not kill him. No, we will bring him to Vadam." he said.

She smiled widely her grin infectious. "Well, he will need a name."

"Hmm you are right, he shall be called Tero of Vadam. Now let us go." as they walked out of the pod they heard a groan, spinning around on his unwounded leg he brought up his plasma rifle only to see the womans hand slam down on a button of the terminal. The doors quickly shut and the pod launched rocketing of into space.

It entered slipspace soon after.

**=][=**

**Two days later...**  
**Unknown location**

"Get this door open now!" A human man in a suit yelled at the assorted crew in front of him.

"Director, sir, one of the life signs in there is fading fast. If we don't get in soon whoever it is, is a goner and even then..." The field medic trailed of not needing to go any further.

"You heard him I want the doors open yesterday!" the Director barked.

Suddenly a tech jumped from where he was crochet with data pad in hand "We got it! Doors opening in three..."

The doors opened and people went reeling back as the smell of death and decay washed over them. The Director entered unaffected and knelt down next to the woman who had a child in her arms. "H-h-help my b-baby. H-h-his n-name is G-gian-v-vito." her voice rattled as she struggled to get the words out. Her back and arms were covered in open burns. He nodded taking the little babe in his arms, as he did this the woman bellow him smiled and gave her last breath.

Standing back up he walked out of the pod and headed toward the hanger exit a dark skinned man following close behind. He leaned his head down and whispered.

"Welcome home Agent Maine."

**=][= Transmission Severed =][=**

**a/n: And there it is my first foray back into the writing world and I think I did pretty well. Then again I could be wrong so if you see anything please review and tell me. Tell me what you think of the plot and most importantly give me constructive criticism! I eventually want to write something original but I need to know how my writing skills truthfully are no sugar coats.**

**Finally if you would like to act as a beta give me a pm and we'll work it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N hey guys your response to the last chapter was outstanding. I'm gunna try and pump out 2-3 thousand words a day but I make no promises. Anyway one of you guys pm'd me a question, yes I know last chapter takes place THIRTY years before harvest, this will be explained in this chapter. As for the main character it will be both Maine and Tero, but there will be sprinklings of other well known characters from both halo canon and the red vs blue universe though it will not be the sim troops we all know and love, not for a while.

Also to simplify things I will mostly be using human terms like hours, days, distance, weapon names etc except for years as time plays a major roles throughout the story.

**=][= Connection Established =][=**  
**=][= Transmitting =][=**

Tero' Vadams head snapped backwards, red tinted spittle flying from his mouth, as the three fingered fist contacted his chin in a devastating upper cut. Stumbling back he shook his head trying to clear the stars from his eyes, which quickly they quickly did. That was one thing he could say about his uncles training, it conditioned you to recover quickly. Looking over at his opponent he quickly scanned for any weaknesses he could exploit, and after half an hour of sparring with wooden replicas of energy swords. His foe was a Sangheili around his age and height of 5'9", his mandibles were splayed wide in an attempt to suck in more air, he was favoring his right leg after a particularly nasty blow to it left knee courtesy of Teros sword, his left eye was swollen shut and one of his left fingers were broken from another strike of Teros sword.

Tero also took the short reprieve to take stock of his own injuries, he could feel a broken rib as pain exploded in his chest with every breath, his nose was broken, the knuckles of his left hand were bruised from the punches he had thrown and blood flowed freely from a cut on his forehead. And that wasn't counting the numerous scrapes and bruises all over his body. Tero knew he had to end this quickly otherwise the cut on his forehead would bleed into his eyes, effectively blinding him. Tightening his grip on his sword he entered a lazy stance of his own creation, left leg forward, left hand splayed lazily in front of his face and sword pointed toward his leading foot. He couldn't use normal styles of dueling because of the obvious physiological differences so he and his uncles spent months creating and refining a style that suit him. His opponent took the much more traditional style that emphasized the Sangheilis powerful legs to deliver powerful quick blows after covering a surprising amount of distance in under a second.

Tero waited for his opponent to make the next move, his form lacked the debilitatingly powerful blows that could cripple in a single hit, instead it focused on counters and hitting from unexpected angles and using everything to his advantage, fists, feet, knees and elbows. As he had expected his opponent lunged covering the ten feet between then quickly but Tero was ready for him. He grabbed the Sangheilis wrist and with a fluidity formed from years of practice threw it up causing the blade to miss face by mere millimeters, while at the same time catching his opponents right leg with his left and pulling it from under him causing him to put all his weight on his left which had been weakened by Tero earlier in the fight. Unable to take his entire weight the leg collapsed depositing the young Sangheili on his back, something Tero capitalized immediately on, jumping on top of the fallen combatant Tero stabbed his sword down at his opponents sword hand the wood sinking into the soft earth below trapping his wrist between the two wooden blades. For his trouble he received a vicious right hook from the free hand, Teros head snapped again and he could taste the blood filling his mouth. Back handing the trapped Sangheili Tero quickly sunk his forearm into his foes neck leaning down beside his head and growling. "Do you yield?"

He felt his opponents head nod yes and lurch backwards to his feet lowering his hand to help up his friend. "Your getting better Sase you almost actually put up a fight." Tero chirped a wide grin on his face.

"Cheeky toraka." Sase' Vadam muttered under his breath as he grabbed his friends hands and pulled himself up. Looking at his friends smiling face he couldn't help but grin as well. Both of their head snapped to the left when the sound of a slow clap reached their ears, walking toward them was Teros uncle Thel' Vadamee. He climbed down the steps of the training arena and made his way over to him. Now that he was looking Tero noticed that there were quite a few younger Sangheili in the stands and even some elders.

"Well, that was impressive. I haven't seen you move that fast since you angered one of the mgalekgolo guards in the palace and he chased you through the kitchen." Thel chuckled at the memory, he had actually ordered the giant worm colony to chase his nephew to test his endurance but he didn't need to know that.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't my fault! He just started after me." Tero sputtered.

Shaking his head Thel looked over at Sase "Run along to the med tanks and get yourself fixed up I would like to speak to my nephew in private for a little while.

"Yes sir." and with that he was gone. Thel placed one of his massive tri fingered hands on Teros shoulders and led him up the stairs and through numerous stone corridors. A normal person would have been hopelessly lost but not Tero, he seemed to have an uncanny sense of direction and always seemed to find his way, and now was no different as he recognized the path as the way to the armory. The massive purple doors stood as a strong contract to the gleaming white limestone corridors and as they slid open the pair walked in Thel looking the door behind him.

He gripped the other shoulder of Teros and dropped to a knee so he could look his nephew in the eye. "Tero." he paused as if trying to find the right way to say something. "Tero, it has been ten cycles since I have brought you here to Sangheilios and I can still remember when Jora and I had found you on that derelict space vessel." he paused again taking a deep breath. "And I remember the uproar when I brought you back here and told the council that I wished to raise you as a Sangheili. Many looked down upon you thinking you weak and incabable, but I want you to know now that you have surpassed everyones expectaions and that I an proud to call you family." Tero just looked at him in silence he knew there was more coming and interrupting him wouldn't end well. "I have talked with Jora, we both feel that you have become an excellent example of Sangheili honour and strength. So in a weeks time you will accompany your fellow initiates to the presentation to the hierarchs."

And there it was, his dream, to stand shoulder to shoulder, in gleaming armour, in front of the hierarchs and high councils and be brought into the fold of the Covenants military ranks. But he realized sadly that armour had always been an issue for him due to the species divide, and that he would be going armourless. He was crestfallen and as if Thel could sense it he continued.

"And since it would be highly improper to have you out of armour I called in a favor and had this specially made for you." and with that he pressed a button on one of the containers near them. What he saw on the other side of the hatch took his breath away. the gleaming blue colour, the fluid contours and the crystalline rifle beside it.

It was perfect.

**=][=**

**January 2515**  
**Sigma Octanis**  
**Oasis VI**  
**Freelancer Facility**

Leonard, Theodore, Church was a tired man. For the past month sleep had alluded him, always within reach yet never obtainable, what ever sleep he did get was barely a few hours at a time. He was one of the most intellectual people in the galaxy, with only a young Doctor by the name of Catherine Halsey being comparable, yet he still could not wrap his head around how to solve the two mysteries that lay in this very facility. The single AI he had just been granted by the UNSC requisition office and Agent Maine... his body let out a drawn out sigh just at the thought of him.

Of course Maine wasn't his real name but when raising an agent from what was essentially birth it was best to keep ones distance emotionally. The young agent had been with them every since they picked up that escape pod twenty years ago. Yet he wasn't twenty, not biologically at least, he had the metal capabilities of one yet his body was that of a twelve year old. The damned kid aged 40% slower than normal! But that wasn't even the worst part, oh no the little daemon was almost 5'7" as broad as a marine and has the strength to match one. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell that he was physically so young just from appearances but physicals, blood tests and bio samples never lie, not when checked seven times. No one on his science team could figure it out and he had the entire decision trying to find the answer.

Then came his next problem the damned Alpha, the infernal AI that had been based off himself. It had somehow evolved past the limits of a normal AI and had retained the memories that belonged to him. His agents all needed AIs but he had been only granted one and even though he had no problem crossing ethical and legal lines and boundaries creating more AIs was to risky and costly of an endeavor. He prayed that sleep would take him fully but he doubted it ever would, not until these two conundrums were solved or he had the help of a minor miracle. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep in his spartan room, and just as he felt the effects of sleep start to drag his body into unconsciousness his comm-link went off. He almost yelled in frustration as he snatched the comm-link off the nightstand and barked "What!?"

A nervous tech gulped audibly before answering "Uhh... Sorry for disturbing you sir, but we have it. We've isolated the genome that's causing agent Maines decreased aging."

And for the first time in weeks Leonard felt a small smile tug at his lips.

**=][=**

"Tell me what we know people." Leonard barked slipping his 'Director' mask on. In front of him the lab was abuzz with activity and excitement. Tables and workstations were abandoned and the seventeen lab techs all crowded around one console, one of whom broke away from the pack and walked toward him data lad in hand.

"Director, sir, we've finally done it. Here look at this tell me what you see." the exited tech said while handing him the data pad.

"It's a strand of DNA... Wait what is that, on the third rung of the sequence? It's coated in something." the director asked his subordant.

The man grinned widely "That is a mutation. It's increasing the lifespan of all his cells by slowing down how fast they grow. But at the same time is stimulating his muscle cells into developing faster yet still keeping longevity and it's also increasing his body's ability to produce thyroids, estrogen and testosterone. I don't even pretend to have an idea how it's doing this but I'd bet money on it being related to how his mother got those burns on her back. Those were radiation burns."

"Is it reproducible?" Leonard asked leaning against a near by table.

"Yes it should be a simple process but as far as I can tell it'll only work on people Maines age and I'm talking biological age here, it seems to react... Badly with older or younger DNA."

"Good work. Keep me informed of any progress" The Director said and with a nod walked out of the lab doors. Using his comm link he established a direct link with his right hand man. "Councilor, order all active agents back home, have their 'contracts' terminated upon arrival and start process for new candidates. They have to be twelve years old no older no younger. I think Maine could use some friends don't you?"

"Yes Director."

**=][= Transmission Interrupted =][=**

A/N yaaaa when I say transmission interrupted I kinda mean exactly that. While I was writing this my girlfriend decided to go all bitch mode and break up with me. Originally I had planned this to be 3-4 times the length but ATM I've lost all will to continue the chapter. Next chapter will be out in the next couple weeks I'm just gunna do a short story to clear my head without botching this one because of an unclear mind.

I sincerely apologize,  
Inquisitor Azreal.


	3. Chapter 3

**=][= Connection Established =][=**  
**=][= Transmitting =][=**

"Hey look, it's Clan Vadam's pet." A young Sangheili spat venomously, he was flanked by two equally young trainees. The three aspirants before them were bedecked it their first sets of armour and bore the sigil of House Sraom, a largely xenophobic house that was direct rivals with House Vadam. The middle one, the one who spoke, glared at Tero like he was a heretic. At the sound of the offending boys word Tero looked up from his Type-34 Automatic Rifle he was cleaning before looking back down at what he was doing, he had no wish to cause an incident over a minor insult. Sase, on the other hand, thought differently.

He quickly leapt off the bunk he was on and strode over to the leader of the group and grabbed his neck while he growled, "Renounce your words you honourless hound." The two Sraom aspirants quickly drew their plasma rifles fully intending to cut down Sase if he made another move.

The leader just smirked before throwing in another jab "What? Can the beast not defend it's own honour? Do you have to fight for it because it is to weak? How kind of you."

Tero sighed, he had hoped to avoid this but he had been left no choice his honour had been called into question and he was required to defend it. Especially now with the Presentation quickly approaching. He quickly got up and use his long legs to quickly carry him over and thrust himself between Sase and his opponent before quickly throwing a jab at his face breaking one of his mandibles. Rolling out of the way he felt the backwash of superheated plasma fly over him. Rising from his roll he batted the largest of the threes plasma rifle of target and delivered a strong stomp to one of his knee joints shattering it. As the big guy fell he dived at the third taking him by surprise and took him to the floor, his plasma blade ignited from it's place on his vambrace an Tero held it between the centre of his opponents forehead. The idiot didn't even have his shield on. Looking back at the first he had hit he saw his two closest friends, Sase and Luro, holding the struggling aspirant down, his struggles ceased when a plasma pistol was applied to his forehead.

It just so happened that one of the elders, a wrinkled and greying Sangheili swathed in purple robes, was walking down the hall and stumbled upon them in that position. he cleared his throat loudly, waiting for the younglings to face him before speaking, "Well, well what do we have here?"

Before any of the Vadam aspirants could respond the one under Sase and Luro yelled out, "They attacked us! We were just walking by and they were all over us in seconds." he yelped in pain when Luro turned the plasma pistols power to the maximum setting, causing the two contact points to shine green in the heat.

The aging male chuckled "You are quick to admit you defeat and loss of honour. No, Sons of Vadam what actually happened?"

"They arrived at our cabin not five minutes ago and started to insult us, Tero in particular. One insult was a slight against him and his honour so he restored it." Luro answered while keeping his eyes and his aim on the opponent below him and his comrade.

"Now that is a plausible tale, especially coming from the sons of such an honourable house. Please release them I will take them to their master and see that they are punished." getting off them the trio reentered their small four bunk cabin.

Before Sase could explode in rage a loud voice echoed throughout the ship, "We are approaching High Charity, all aspirants will prepare for the presentation. The first shuttles leave in three hours."

Tero looked at his friends before motioning to the door with his head, "Common let's go get some last minute practice."

**=][=**

**May 2515**  
**Sigma Octanis**  
**Oasis VI**  
**Freelancer Facility**

"Agent Maine, meet your new team mates Carolina, Connecticut, Georgia, New York, North and South Dakota, Washington and Wyoming. They should offer some... competition for you." The councilor said while fiddling with a data pad.

Gianvito barked out a fake laugh "Ha! I doubt it, if the ODSTs couldn't stop me how could they? They're Civies!" He saw the looks of outrage on the faces of Georgian, Carolina and South Dakota. He shook his head started to get up to leave when the door in front of him opened and the director walked in putting his hand on the young mans shoulder and turned him around.

"Now, now. These eight will be more than able to keep up with you, because they are like you." he said his slight southern accent almost impossible to hear.

This put a smirk on Maine's face he walked up to Georgia and just stared at his face for over a minute, no one moved except for the four armed guards tightening their grips on their rifles. "So you think your as good as me? Hey kid?"

Georgia's face curled up in a snarl and his voice was clearly agitated when he spoke, "No, I'm better than you asshole."

"We'll see." And with that he turned around and took a few steps before stopping. "Oh and one more thing..." Gianvito spun around quicker that an eye could follow and punched Georgia right in the jaw, the freelance recruit's hand shot to his have and he fell to his knees. "... Don't call me an asshole." he then walked very calmly to the directors side even though four guns held by tense guards tracked his movement.

The Director cleared his throat "Now that introductions are done your first task is to go through that door and don the armour inside. These are prototype units and can be customized later for now the only difference is colour." Nodding to the Councilor a large screen came to life behind him all the recruits plus Gianvito's code names were displayed to the left of the number eight. It was a score board.

Stepping forward the African man started to talk, "Today we will be judging your overall performance and ability to adapt to new scenarios. You will each fight in seven duels where the last man standing wins. The person with the highest score take the leader board."

One of the females with shoulder length blonde hair scrunched up her face in confusion. "What's the point? Is there a reward or something?"

"Why actually yes the person on the top gets first priority on missions and get to try new prototypes first. That is what you are fighting for. Now go suit up!" The Directors voice started to raise ever so slightly as he talked.

The eight quickly filed out of the room and the Director walked his way over to the large spectators window, the Councilor not face behind.

**=][=**

The wail was loud and terrifying.

It inspired dread in those who heard it and exhilaration in those who caused it.

It would carry on for just under four seconds before pausing only to start anew.

Four seconds.

Four seconds isn't a long time at all, but it is more than enough. For after four second the loud wail lasted there would be over fifty explosive needles impeded in or around you.

The wail was caused by a rare weapon indeed. The Type-34 Automatic Rifle, more commonly referred to as the Needle Carbine. At 800 rounds per minute it wasn't the fastest firing gun, but in Tero's eyes, it was definitely the most effective, able to fire of 50 unguided, pink, explosive, crystalline needles the size of his pinky or, with a quick reload, 10 the length of his open hand. It rarity came from the fact that it was a Vadam weapon only, no one but a member of the house Vadam would ever wield one and even then they only had about one hundred in functioning order.

He hit a switch on the side and the long crystal matrix was ejected, inserting a short matrix he restarted the simulation, firing in short bursts he took down ten Jiralhanea with five needles to the chest each causing the holograms to explode as the needles combined their explosive power into a single detonation. He ejected the now empty matrix and walked out of the shooting range as the same voice from earlier once again echoed through the ship informing everyone that the first spirit dropship would be leaving in twenty minutes. Sase and Luro had already left to prep the first dropship so they would be the first ones in the presentation.

The presentation. It was a rather simple event compared to the importance that it entailed. Each year three of the best trainees from each house on Sangheilos would be selected as aspirants to be brought before the council of Sangheili elders and San 'Shyuum Hierarchs. From there the best physical and mental candidates where hand chosen to serve as the royal guard to both the council and the prophets. It was a great honour to even attend let alone be chosen. To be chosen was a guaranteed ticket to be on the path of the great journey.

His walk to the super carriers hanger was a quiet one and he used that opportunity to compose himself, not only was he the first non-Sangheili to be raised as an equal, he was the only non-Sangheili in history to be selected for the presentation. He was receiving not only a great honour but a great responsibility, he represented the house of Vadam in a very unique way and he could not fail them. He met up with Sase and Luro but no words were spoken, they entered the drop ship in silence the only noise was coming from Sase as he muttered prayers of deliverance under his breath. The cabin filled up quickly and like the three sons of Vadam everyone was silent. The ship took off and the gravity well was soon replaced by magnetic harnesses that kept them upright. The trip between hangers was short and as soon as they docked they filed out and were lead by the hundreds to the chamber out side the council room.

A frail San 'Shyuum floated into the room from the council room "We are ready, come in now." And even though his words were spoken softly they carried throughout the chamber. As one the assembled aspirants marched in lock step ten across, twenty deep. As they walked in Tero took in the room, all around tapestries were hanging from the ceiling on them symbols of the forunners were displayed in golden thread. On the left were the Sangheili elders, the right the San 'Shyuum but it was the three figure in the centre of the room that grabbed his attention three San 'Shyuum sat in gravity chairs on their heads rested large golden headdresses which looked so heavy that their necks were held low in the strain of keeping them up. They were the Hierarchs, the leaders of the Covenant, the Prophets of Mercy, Truth and Regret. What he saw when he looked up made him gasp, it was the oracle, the relic left behind by the forunners to guide the Covenants path. It had been inactive for years now but Tero could have sworn he saw a small flash of blue light.

Suddenly his attention was once again riveted to the Hierarchs as Truth stood in he chair and started to speak, "Welcome to High Charity! On this day we welc-" He was cut of by an impossibly loud electronic blaring,* which caused many aspirants and council members to grab their ears in a vain attempt to shield themselves from the noise. When it ended a blue light suddenly beamed down from the ceiling causing Tero to look up, what he saw nearly made him faint. The oracle had activated and was staring right at him.

It spoke one word in an incompressibly deep voice. That one word would change the Covenant forever and with it the future.

That one word affected so much.

It was...

"Reclaimer."

**=][= Transmission Severed =][=**

Ohhhhh shit! Cliff hanger to the max! Hey guys good news I'm back! Even better news I'm going to be working on this alot more often because I just got an English assignment to write a novel length story based on a well known franchise! Guess what I choose. Anyway back to buiznach Next week is going to focus on Maine and the freelancers as well as the after math of the oracles revival.

Anyway I've been asked I've the red vs blue characters are going to be in this multiple times by pm... The answer is probably not and even if it was it be a small arc in the grand scheme of things.

Anyway peace out and remember  
**NOBODY EXPECT THE SPANISH INQUISITION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**=][= Connection Established =][=**  
**=][= Transmitting =][=**

Nobody moved.

Nobody breathed.

The silence was deafening.

It was an odd saying, one you don't truly understand until you experience it. It was the situation Tero found himself in, surrounded by the highest of the high in the covenant. And a holy object just proclaimed him a reclaimer, the descendent of a forerunner.

It was the small party of Jiralhanae present, the San Shyuum had allowed them to attend as an olive branch, were the first to breach the silence. A large chieftain started it all. "Blasphemy! This is heresy! He must be punished!"

The Jiralhanae all around him roared in approval and bayed for blood. One of the youngest among them drew a hidden spiker and charged off his stand making his way to Tero.

This can't be happening! This has to be some sick joke! These thoughts and more past through Tero's head all at once as he watched the giant ape bear down on him. Just as he started to react, plasma blade forming over his arm and coming up to stab the brute in the heart, a loud voice boomed across the chamber. "In the name on the gods STOP!"

But it was to late.

With a load war cry the Jiralhanae leaped intending to impale the Reclaimer and he was rewarded with the sound of muscle parting.

His.

He stood there stock still, a plasma blade imbedded in his chest. His last sight was his spiker barely scratching Tero's chest plate and then he collapsed in a heap right on top Tero. "Help him! I want to see him!" it was the same voice from earlier and Tero swore he recognized it. He gasped as the several hundred pound ape was lifted off his chest by Sase and Luro as well as several honor guard.

Standing up quickly he deactivated the blade and brushed off some of the blood coating his chest, in front of him the three prophets were floating to him. The silence resumed. "Remove your helm, I would ask to see the face of the son of the gods." it was the centre prophet who spoke, truth.

Tero knelt down and slowly slipped off his helmet to reveal a handsome face, strong jaw line, peircing green eyes and raven hair. "I am not worthy my Prophet and I am not reclaimer."

Mercy this time, "The Oracle would disagree, wouldn't it? Now stand up, if anything we should be bowing to you reclaimer."

And finally regret "Now come we must speak in private. The other San Shyuum can handle the rest of the ceremony."

**=][=**

He loved this feeling. The adrenaline coursing through his veins and the rush it brought with it. It was the moments before a fight where he truly felt free.

No scientists trying to study him.

No trainers harassing him.

No one telling him what to do.

Nothing.

Just his own thoughts. And this suit just made things better. It was unpainted, dull grey metal visible on every surface, the only colour coming from the large orange visor that offered him an unrestricted field of view. He could feel his movements carry more force and power, yet he didn't even register any weight or bulkiness. With the clock ticking down the final seconds he could say without a doubt, these were the moments he lived for.

He had decided to forgo any conventional weapon, instead he wielded the most exotic weapon he had ever laid eyes on. A grenade launcher with a blade making up over 50% of the body, it was apparently dug up from one of ONIs many store rooms and was classified top secret. It was the final seconds now, then he could let loose his inhibitions and really thrive. The girl he faced held a misguided sense of confidence, she had probably been told that she was special and the best of the best and she would be able to beat every opponent she faced.

He knew, he had to live with BS like that for his entire life, if he learned one thing from his instructors over the year it was that you never listened to the praise they fed you. It was false hope. The clock was in the final second now.

It was funny how he never realize how slow time registered in these moments, he felt like he could ramble on in his brain for hours when mere seconds had past. A second that had just past and he knew what that meant.

Fight time.

They were in a circle, first one out of bounds or unconscious lost. It was about ten meters from him to his opponent, the girl decided to close that gap as fast as she could. Running full tilt the girl fired off from two pistols, TWO! A huge rookie mistake, and the results reflected as much the TTR rounds whizzing past her immobile opponent. She was just three meters out when he made his first move. Quicker than the human eye could track he whipped his large weapon through the air, flipping end over end straight at her torso. Letting out an impressive vocabulary of curses the girl dropped to her knees and slid across the floor under the rotating blade.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it, the dodge left he painfully exposed. Using her own momentum against her he swung a leg directly at her visor. The impact was audible from the observation room and the girl slide back several meters. He walked slowly toward the girl lying on her back before reaching out with his left hand to help her up. She grasped it assuming it was a gesture of good will.

She was wrong.

As soon as her hand was in his he yanked her up while at the same time driving down with his right fist. Her helmeted head snapped back and slammed into the deck hard enough to dent the titanium floor. She stared through clouded eyes and a cracked visor as he grabbed he by the front color and unceremoniously tossed he out of the ring before walking out of the ring entrance.

"Agent Carolina has been defeated. Agent Maine is declared the victor." Fillus voice echoed after the retreating form of the Freelancer.

**=][= Transmission Severed =][=**

**A/N: short chap I know but it contains Maine being a badass I think that evens the score so ya. Sorry about leaving you guys hanging from before but it is so difficult to get into the prophets character without portraying them as genocidal tyrants (Hitlers?) anywaaaaay expect more I ain't letting this fic die**


End file.
